User talk:ClericofMadness
Old Talk CoM Talk Archive 1 Pasta/Image of the month Hey cleric, what's the plan with the current pic and pasta of the month? The ones that are up are for May & June. Should I go ahead and change them up, or do we have something set up for this month's voting? StabbyStab 20:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember what the emails suggested. What were your ideas? IIRC we wanted to use that as a way to introduce new users to new and good pastas, not just the classics. ClericofMadness 20:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The Pill is a pretty good and unknown lovecraftian pasta I pulled off of /x/ a while ago. As for the picture, I have no idea. Otherwise, there's The Strangers. It would need to be retyped before it was put up though. I'm open to any suggestions you might have. StabbyStab 21:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Im new... Hi So im kinda new (just joined like 5 min ago) I really like all these stories ive been reading. I actually some of my own but i dont know how to write them lol. Got it working. Nevermind I would like to appeal a deleted pasta. I tried to reach u in the chat. Anyways my pasta was deleted for bad grammar and "Creepy Cliches". I would like to appeal it and have someone edit it. Thanks in advance Bill9929 02:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll edit it, It's kind of bullshit someone deleted it, I have only deleted things under the User's request, or after consulting another admin about it I know I have been the culprit of deleting a pasta, but only if it was put on the Marked for deletion category by somoene who is not just adding categories for the hell of it.. or talking to Xan about it Weirdozzy 02:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The user that deleted my creepypasta claims to be an "admin" her username is StabbyStab. Bill9929 02:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sweet fancy Moses. Blowing up my phone and breaking this page's format. You still haven't told me what pasta it was...have you? And Stabby is an admin from the Pre-Xan era. ClericofMadness 02:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) My PC got glitched up and did that. Sorry Bill9929 02:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Easy fix. So damn glad I JUST archived the old 3-miles of talk now... ClericofMadness The Pajama pasta yeah lol, it was about samuel L Jackon, and about black people and all that, The person who reported it to me, reported it for "Highly offensive content and extreme Racism" Weirdozzy 03:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Change? Hey Cleric, I seem to have run into trouble with some wiki users and wierdozzy regarding the deletion of some pastas that I didn't feel were up to wiki standards. If they're close, I will give guidelines to make them higher wiki quality, but I've found a few that are nowhere near wiki quality, from troll pasta to something that was clearly created in 5 minutes and never editied, and violates most of if not all of our writing guidelines. Is it still within my power to delete these pastas, or is there some process involved in getting it approved? If anything's changed in the time I was away, and I'm missing a new rule, don't hesitate to tell me about it. I'm working on maintaining wiki cleanliness and would like to maintain the power to delete pastas I feel are unsuitable for the wiki. In this last case, weirdozzy undid my edit, and I plan on leaving it be because he's already talked to the user, citing racism as a reason that the pasta should be undeleted. Re-deleting it would only make the admins seem disorganized. I feel like I missed something, and clearly laid out the problems with the pasta on the user's talk page, and can't find racism as a cause for deletion. Do you have any idea what's going on? Sorry if I'm causing you trouble because I'm missing a part of the new system. StabbyStab 03:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Normally we hold votes for this sort of thing, (Or atleast I try to) between other admins, I try not to delete things without consulting someone else, or having the Authors request to delete it. When I was first appointed to mod, I was told to talk to other admins first before making decisions on deleting pastas. Trust me...there are sooo many I wanted to delete on sight, but I couldn't haha and calm down on the "Racism" HOMESTAR didn't have it, The Pajamas pasta had it, and Cleric Clearly laid it out that the pasta I am mentioning was worthless Weirdozzy 03:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Just checking in with cleric to make sure everything is running the way I thought it was. I was around when the wiki was started, and I'm trying to make sure I'm still in the loop when it comes to rules and changes. Last I remember it, admins could do as we pleased when it came to deleting troll pasta/bad pasta to maintain overall wiki quality. I marked the homestar pasta for deletion so that another admin could pass judgement on it, but the author kept removing my edits. StabbyStab 03:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah people usually take MARKED FOR DELETION off of their page pretty face lol Weirdozzy 03:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) If he/she does it again, I'll lock the page until we come to a decision. StabbyStab 03:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I think one or more of us are confused. Ozzy undeleted the Homestar (Cliches and other formatting errors, but has potential maybe) and the other one is the racism, scat, utter crapfest. The one Ozzy undid was by bill, the other is by thisisitsir. Homestar, notbad, other thing I can't be arsed to remember the name of, veryungood. Only thing I think is at issue here was the haste with wich Homestar was deleted. I mean, it did look very ungood HTP-y the way I saw it formatted... ClericofMadness 03:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) SRSLY U GUIZE. Damn, lmao. This is the 5th time trying to post this! Y'all are too fast. More coming because dang. ClericofMadness If people are undoing MARKED tags, warn them the first time or two, then give them a day ban. Again? Week. Again? Month. Again? over9000 years. ClericofMadness As far as rules, check out my wiki-blogs for any newer rules, and if you have a question, just ask. That's what I'm a-here for~ ClericofMadness 1 year of creepypasta Looking at some of the first posts I made, the wiki has been up for just over a year. It was created august 7th or 8th. Want to do something to celebrate the first birthday of the wiki? Are any of the founders other than you and me still active or in contact? We could use this as an opportunity to show a few of the creepypasta junkies who got this thing rolling that it's still going strong. StabbyStab 03:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Cleverbot and BEN I just deleted 7 pastas to do with cleverbot and BEN. We need to add a section to the rules telling people to stop posting these. Where are we keeping the rules ATM? Edit: Make that 11 pastas. I forgot to search under just "BEN". StabbyStab 19:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I was making rules updates via my blog posts, but I will see if there isn't a complete TEH RULEZ page set up, and if there isn't I will make one. ClericofMadness 01:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! When I submitted mothman cometh, there were white boxes making it difficult to read. How can I fix it? Looking for a certain creepypasta. Only read it once / ever found it once, don't remember the name of it, this was a while ago. It has something to do with like, going into the closet, turning all the lights off, then chanting or something, end up in a hospital or insane asylum, go to front desk, no one is there if I remember, walk into a certain room. Someone / something is in the room, you talk to it, if it says one thing you die instantly and if it says another thing you have to run from it and you can't stop running until you pass out or it'll kill you. Some details might be wrong, not even sure if it is a legit story or not. All I know is it was interesting and I'd like to find it again to show to a friend. Any help would be awesome. Help? Looking for a certain creepypasta. Only read it once / ever found it once, don't remember the name of it, this was a while ago. It has something to do with like, going into the closet, turning all the lights off, then chanting or something, end up in a hospital or insane asylum, go to front desk, no one is there if I remember, walk into a certain room. Someone / something is in the room, you talk to it, if it says one thing you die instantly and if it says another thing you have to run from it and you can't stop running until you pass out or it'll kill you. Some details might be wrong, not even sure if it is a legit story or not. All I know is it was interesting and I'd like to find it again to show to a friend. Any help would be awesome. Sounds like you mean The Holders (Series). If not, let me know. ClericofMadness 23:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi It's nice to be in this wiki.I like horror stuff,but sometimes i can't sleep because of this.I love dinosaurs,do you like them?Dino-Mario 02:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi It's nice to be in this wiki.I like horror stuff,but sometimes i can't sleep because of this.I love dinosaurs,do you like them?Dino-Mario 02:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) How can I post? Hi,um....Im new here, so can you tell me how to write a pasta, thanks!-Lihtning Master